


The Rule of Reciprocation

by Crazyheart



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Chris Berg is the best, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Flat mates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Noora is in love, Noora isn't jealous, Pining and fluff, Reciprocation can mean a lot of things, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Reverse Skam Bang, Sana is amazing, She really doesn't want to be, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart
Summary: Noora knew too well that she had fallen in love with Eva. She didn't know exactly when it had happened. It was something that snuck up on her gradually, and one day she realized she was gone for Eva, for her laughter, her sense of humour, her bright eyes and the way she always was so open to so many things. Noora had most likely fallen a long time before things ended with William, she just hadn’t known it yet. She hadn’t allowed herself to know.





	The Rule of Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenience/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for the SKAM Reverse Bang, and was inspired by convenience's sweet art. <3 I have done a little twist on my interpretation of the art but I hope it's still in the spirit of the artwork. It's been a really fun challenge to write something that differs a little bit from the things I use to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you @arindwell and @alene/@tristealven for helping me with this fic, you've been amazing. And sorry for the mistakes and strange things I've added after you looked at it...

Eva Kviig Mohn had bright eyes that seemed to change colour with her mood.

Eva had laughter that came from a place deep in her belly and her smile made her dimples crinkle and her face glow.

Eva danced like she could lose herself completely in the music and like she didn’t have a worry in the world.

Eva cried when she was angry and listened to indie pop when she was sad. She had a dirty sense of humour, but never vicious. She took her coffee with two sugars and milk, and preferred to watch netflix and chill instead of getting a bouquet of roses.

Noora collected all these small quirks and fun facts about Eva every time they met. She kept it all and saved it, just like she tried to lock Eva’s smile into memory, and capture the soft feeling of her hugs or the warm sound of her voice.

Noora had stopped questioning why she kept doing this a long time ago.

She knew.

––-

Something was not quite right. It was a Friday evening in the beginning of August and Noora was pacing the flat, searching for something to do. She had plans with Sana later, but that knowledge didn’t still the restlessness in her body. She'd been feeling out of sorts lately, as if something was off, but she couldn't figure out _why._

_Well, I can guess._

She walked into the kitchen, hoping to find some peace, or at least a glass of water.

 _Or maybe Eva_.

Maybe Eva would be there, making some coffee or something, smiling that big shiny smile that always gave Noora that tight feeling in her chest.

No. Nope. Noora groaned as she filled her glass up. – I need to cut this crap, she muttered, gulping down her water.

– Cut out what?

Noora startled, and almost spilled water all over her shirt. – Oh Jesus, fuck, she swore as she turned around and noticed Chris by the table. How could she _not_ notice Chris? Eskild had donated his colourful robe to Chris when she moved into his old room. She was hard to miss with the bright patterns matched by the cerise colour in her hair.

– Uh, nothing, Noora said, holding back another swear.

Chris looked at her. Her eyes were shining with a careful mirth. – Okay. Uhm… can I borrow some of your cereal? she asked, with her spoon halfway to her mouth.  

Noora eyed her, the spoon and the bowl in front of her. – There’s really no point to ask when you already have helped yourself, is there?

Chris shrugged and smiled a sheepish smile. – Sorry. I was out of cereal and I was desperate. I always buy you back stuff though, right?

– I guess you do, Noora agreed. She put down her glass and dried her hand on her trousers. Then she went to open the fridge. It was time to eat. – Eva is the one who forgets, she muttered, as she pulled out some leftover Thai food from the fridge.

– I know, Chris chuckled. – She always forgets to replace stuff, and always leaves her teacups all over the flat too. I found one in the toilet once! She’s a mess like that.

_That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it?_

Noora held the protest back as she found a fork and started to eat her leftovers, straight from the box. It would have been better if it was warm, but right now, she didn’t care.

– Are you and Eva good? Chris asked. – You haven’t been spending a lot of time together lately?

Noora took another big bite. Then another. – Yeah, no, we’re good. Just… busy and stuff.

 _Right_.

There was a time when Eva and Noora couldn't go one day without talking, or Skyping, or texting, or seeing each other. But that was before the spring in second year at Nissen, when Eva got together with Jonas again and Noora with William. They had seen each other less and less after that. Noora had told herself it was only natural. They were busy. She hadn’t wanted to admit that she didn’t want to see Eva with Jonas.

Noora emptied her box of food and threw it away. Then she picked up the dishcloth and scrubbed an invisible stain off the kitchen counter.

– Well, I guess it’s better than when you both had your boyfriends, Chris said, interrupting her musings. It was almost eerie how she mirrored Noora’s thoughts. – I hardly saw any of you back then.

Noora put away the dishcloth and turned to face her. – Yeah, I’m sorry about that.

She knew that she had isolated herself a bit back then. Though she and Eva had rarely seen each other during those months, they had still remained friends. And when Noora and William broke up before their last year at Nissen, both tired of trying and failing so many times, Eva was there. Eva listened and comforted her, although Noora hadn’t really felt as broken this time around. She had Eva, and the other girls. Life went on.

When Eva and Jonas broke up before Halloween that same year, it wasn’t such a big surprise. Jonas and Eva had been back and forth for a long time, after all. Eva said that it felt good they had tried and that they managed to finish it all in a good way. They got closure, she said.

Hanging around with Eva again had been good, but then Eva confused her more and more with her warm hugs and wide smiles. And Noora felt Even more of these swoopy feelings in her belly all the time, and it made everything tricky.

– Don’t be sorry, Chris said. – I guess I’m not any better, she laughed.

And wasn’t that the truth. When Chris started to go out with Mutasim during the summer, Noora and the others rarely saw her. It also made Eva and Noora the only single girls in the squad. So Noora and Eva were kinda stuck together.

Noora didn’t mind. Except, lately, they hadn’t seen each other much. Chris had been right about that. Noora knew that a big part of it was her fault, too. It felt… difficult to call Eva every day when she made all these feelings tumble around inside of her. It wasn’t fair to Eva, either, and it felt like the best thing to do was to withdraw.

– So you’re good? Chris asked. – You look a little tense?

– Yeah, sure, Noora said, not knowing what to say. – I’m only stressing a little, I guess. I’m gonna meet Sana later.

– How is that stressful?

– Well, I’m just stressing to get ready, that's all.

Chris didn’t look like she believed her at all. – Hm, okay.

Noora pretended not to notice the doubt in her voice. – Maybe you want to come? I forgot to ask any of you, to be honest.

Chris shook her head and smiled. – No thanks. I’m busy. I have plans with Eva and Vilde.

– Oh. Right.

Noora wasn’t relieved, but she did look forward to spending time with Sana alone. Sometimes she handled better one to one settings. – So, is Vilde coming here?

– Yeah, pretty soon, actually.

Chris looked like she wanted to say something more, but that she held it back.

– What? Noora asked.

– No, it’s nothing. We’re just going to hang for a little while and stuff.

Noora chose not to press her further.– Well, that sounds like fun. Uh. Actually, I should go get changed.

– Right. Well, here, Chris said and handed Noora an apple. Then she grinned. – I should give you something back since I steal your cereal all the time. I think it’s a rule, actually.

– Uh, thanks, Noora said, smiling a baffled smile. She stared at the green apple in her hand, thinking about the article she was working on. – You’re right, by the way. I just read about it. It’s the rule of reciprocation.

– Oh yeah?

– Yeah. It basically says that we should reward something positive with giving back. We all do it, all the time. And it’s very powerful. When you give me something, it makes me want to give back.

– Cool, Chris said, laughing. – So I’ll probably get to borrow more cereal from you, then?

– Yeah.

– Huh, Chris said. Her eyes were warm. – That’s cool. By the way, I’m glad you and Eva are alright. You’re like our golden team in the squad. If you don’t work, it’s like something’s wrong with this world.

Noora huffed a laugh. She looked closer at Chris and her sincere eyes. Sometimes she forgot what a great friend Chris was. Chris deserved to know more. – Yeah, I think we’re good, Noora said. – Mostly, anyway. If I seem strange it might be because I… Well I am figuring something out.

– Okay… So what are you figuring out? What you want?

Noora’s heart sped up. – Huh?

Chris leaned back in her chair. She stared intensely at Noora, as she often did when she thought hard about something. – I mean, you haven’t really been bubbling with enthusiasm for the studies you’re starting. So. Are you figuring out what you want?

_Oh I know what I want._

Noora rolled the apple in her hand. Chris had a point, though, although it wasn’t about her studies. Noora was sure she could survive media science at the university. That could be useful for many things and she would have time to figure out what she wanted after that later.

– Something like that, she said, thinking about bright eyes and a white smile. – Or maybe figuring out if getting what I want is worth the risk, I guess.

Chris smiled, like something clicked in her mind. – Ah. Don’t you know that by now, Noora? It’s always worth it.

_It’s always worth it._

Chris’ statement hung in the air for a moment and landed in the pit of Noora's stomach. She shifted her feet. What if it was true?

– Maybe… she muttered.

Chris shook her head. She had a smile on her face but her eyes were almost stern. – Not maybe. It is. Well maybe unless you want to date a serial killer or something. Okay, I’ll admit that I have had some strange and shitty experiences because I have taken risks. But also, I’ve ended up with Mutta. And without taking risks I would probably not know who you are at all. So most of the time, it’s worth it.

– Right, Noora just said.

– Okay, Chris said and looked a little pleased with herself. She got up and rinsed her empty cereal bowl in the sink. – Vilde comes soon. So. I’ll leave you to it.  

– Okay.

Noora must have looked a little lost, because Chris patted her on the shoulder. – You’ve got this, she said. Then she winked. – See you later. And say hi to Sana from me, yeah?

Noora murmured something inaudible in response as Chris left the kitchen.

_It’s always worth it._

_Is it, though? Is it worth the pain if it doesn’t work?_

Noora left the kitchen and went to her own room. She felt like she was in some sort of daze. The talk with Chris kept repeating in her mind. She found a new shirt and changed without looking in the mirror, her mind occupied elsewhere.

Noora knew too well that she had fallen in love with Eva. She didn't know exactly when it had happened. It was something that snuck up on her gradually, and one day she realized she was gone for Eva, for her laughter, her sense of humour, her bright eyes and the way she always was so open to so many things. Noora had most likely fallen a long time before things ended with William, she just hadn’t known it yet. She hadn’t allowed herself to know.

Not because Eva was a girl. Noora had known that she fell for persons and not genders since… long before she knew what love was. With a mom that was a sexologist and a dad that was a psychologist she knew it was okay, too. Her parents had maybe been distant, but at least they had given her that.

Trusting others, though… now, that was a different matter. Her parents’ absence from her life probably didn’t help her much with that.

They hadn’t even noticed she had an eating disorder, for fuck’s sake.

Noora buttoned her shirt, sighing. Some would probably say that their lack of interest was exactly why she stopped eating in the first place. Some would say it was because of the small place she came from. She had always been too sharp and too opinionated to fit in there. Her best friend ended up freezing her out, and her first boyfriend left her after they had fucked.

 _Who cares what’s the reason?_ Noora found her bag in the closet, put it over her shoulder and took another quick look in the mirror. There wasn’t any point in blaming anyone anyway. She had a life here and other weirdos to fit in with. Her eyes drifted to the photo of the girls that she had stuck to the corner of her mirror. She let a finger trace the smiling faces. Her girl squad. _Los losers_. She fit in just fine with them.

Eva made her feel out of balance, though, Noora couldn’t deny that. Eva made her short of breath and weak in her knees and sometimes it was hard to tell if it was because of attraction or fear. Even if Eva loved her as a friend, how could Noora ever believe that Eva could ever love her _for real?_ That she could see all her ugly sides and still love her?

It was impossible to imagine. Also, because there were  _no signs_.

Eva was always sweet and attentive, but she never hinted at anything more than friendly feelings.

After the breakups Noora had tried to keep everything light and easy because this was Eva, after all; her best friend. She didn’t want to lose that. When Eskild and Linn moved on with their lives and out of Kollektivet in the spring after Noora’s graduation, and Eva and Chris asked to move in, it felt like the right thing to do. Noora had thought it would make it easier to hang more with Eva. In many ways it did, but it also made it more difficult, when Eva strolled through the flat in almost nothing, or they bumped into each other everywhere. Noora kept feeling this buzzing sensation under her skin, that made it difficult to act naturally around Eva.

Everything else worked pretty well, though. So Noora did her best to keep her feelings in check. And now…The summer was almost over, but not quite. Noora stroked a lock of hair in place and got ready to leave her room. Everything was going great. Everything was  _fine_. Still...

_It’s always worth it._

Chris’ words echoed in her mind and disturbed her thoughts. Noora was absent-minded as she walked into the hallway, so distracted she didn’t see Eva before she bumped into her.

– Oh, fuck, sorry! she blurted out.

Eva stared at her with her bright eyes and a surprised smile, and Noora couldn’t help staring back. Eva made her feel just as mushy inside as always.

Eva pulled her into a warm hug. – Hei, Noora, uh… sorry to bump into you!

– Hei! Noora said and tried to smile. Eva’s cheek was soft against her own and her arms were warm and Noora’s nerves were some irritating, fluttering butterflies in her belly. She held onto Eva a little too long, but she tried to pretend she didn’t.

When they let go of each other Eva tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and studied Noora’s outfit and bag. – So, are you going out?

Noora nodded. – Yeah.

Eva tilted her head and smiled. _That tilt, and that smile._ – I didn't know you liked to party? And wait, why haven’t you told me?

Noora felt that old familiar buzz in her body. They always ended up like this, smiling and teasing and it was impossible to know if it was _more_ or not.

– No, I’m not going out-out Noora shrugged, smiling too. – I’m just having tea with Sana.

Something in Eva’s posture eased. – Oh, cool.

– And you have plans, right? Chris said so. Or else you could join us?

– Yeah, no, I have plans, Eva said. She glanced at Noora, like something made her hesitate.  – I’m hanging with Chris and Vilde right now and then I’m going on a… date.

Noora hated the sinking feeling in her belly. – Oh, yeah.

Eva kept looking at her, and now she had a teasing look in his eyes. – So how about you? When are you going to start dating again?

Noora scoffed, and rolled her eyes. – After William? I think I need a long time off from dating, to be honest.

Eva laughed then. – You never know, Noora, anything can happen. Don’t you think?

– I don’t know. Maybe, Noora said, and tried not to sound too curious when she asked: – But uh, you’re ready to get back in the saddle?

Eva shrugged. She looked a little uneasy. – Yeah, I feel like I should do _something_.

– Okay.

– It’s been half a year.

– Yeah.

Noora didn’t know what more to say about that. A silence grew between them and she felt almost sick because of the buzzing and swoopy feelings inside. _Fuck_ , she needed to stop this. Eva was her _friend_.

Eva bumped her shoulder into Noora’s, smiling a little. – Hey, girl, do you wanna have a movie night tomorrow? Just you and me, maybe? she asked.

 _Just you and me_. Noora blushed, feeling stiff and awkward not knowing what to say. It wasn’t that she tried to seem cool or distanced or anything like that. She had ruined that illusion a long time ago. However, Eva was always so affectionate. She wasn’t afraid to hold Noora’s hand, hug her or kiss her cheek. And it was scary how easy it was to get lost in the closeness of their lips, or their bodies.

When Noora didn’t answer at once, Eva dropped her gaze. –  It’s been a while and… I’m sure we could find something on Netflix?

Her voice was quieter now, less sure. She looked back up at Noora with a gentle flush in her cheeks.

Noora felt horrible. It was evident that she made Eva feel uncertain, and that wasn’t what she wanted at all. Eva’s question just made Noora’s wish to spend time with Eva so _real_. Yes, she wanted to be with Eva, she wanted it more than anything.

Noora knew she shouldn’t think like that, but she met Eva’s eyes, and fuck, now there were jagged butterflies inside of her. – Yeah, I would love that, she said.

– Cool, Eva smiled.

Noora struggled to keep her eyes off Eva’s lips, and the silence between them became weird. Noora looked at her toes, and back at Eva. – So, a date, huh?

Eva glanced at her, but looked away again. – Yeah. I should go back to Chris and Vilde, now, she said,. – They’re helping me find an outfit for the date. Maybe their magic will help me find that special person who will take me out dancing.

Noora nodded, not knowing what to say. She loved to see Eva dance. Eva always looked so free dancing. Noora couldn’t help smiling a little.

Then she remembered. – Oh, wait, she said, and picked up her phone. – I forgot. I made you this playlist on Spotify the other day. Great dance music. You talked about being fed up with your own lists, so. It’s called _Noora made a mixtape_ , on Spotify. Look.

She handed Eva her phone with the playlist, trying not to notice how their fingers brushed when Eva pulled the phone closer.

Eva stared at her list with wide eyes, before she found it on her own phone. – Oh wow, Noora! Thank you! That’s so… you didn’t have to?

She gave Noora another breathtaking, warm hug.

– Yes, I did, Noora protested, pulled back and gave Eva a joking smile. – It’s the rule of reciprocation. We all learn that we should give back to others, what is given to us.

Eva stared at her. Her eyes glittered with something like fond amusement. – What have I given you? I keep stealing your pasta and borrowing your clothes?

– You were amazing when you helped me with that outfit last time, Noora explained. – It’s only fair that I give something back.

Eva still stared at her. She smiled, and her smile was… well, it was too adorable, to be honest. – Rule of reciprocation, huh? Are you writing something again?

Noora had to smile back. – Yeah, she admitted. – I guess it’s an essay. It’s mostly something I write for fun.

It was actually Even who gave her the idea for the article, one night when he and Isak were visiting. Even was apparently making some sort of documentary or reality thing with his buddies, where they were talking about gifts in different cultures. Noora had loved the idea as they discussed what they were filming. Then Mutta had sent her a link to an article about reciprocity as a social norm. And she was hooked.

Eva leaned against the wall in the hallway and looked like she was in no hurry. – What’s it about? she asked.

– Well, Noora started, knowing that she was about to rant a little, but being unable to stop herself. – It’s a little thing about, you know, giving and taking. So, uhm. It’s basically that in response to friendly actions, people are nice and cooperative. But in response to hostile actions, they are frequently much nastier and even brutal.

Luckily, Eva didn’t look too bored. She smiled like she really liked what she heard, and Noora felt that swoopy feeling in her stomach again.

– So… we all need to give and take, basically? Eva asked.

– Yeah, exactly. And it feels kind of true, you know? We should meet the good with good when it’s possible. In fact, a democracy needs it.

Eva threw her head back, so her auburn hair flew around her head. – Hah, that fits you. What is that quote on your wall again… “Be kind. Always.”

Noora stared at Eva. _Damn_. Noora hadn’t thought about that quote at all. The fact that Eva had noticed, made her heart beat faster.

– Yeah, that’s true.

Eva nodded. – So. Sounds like being kind is a smart choice, then?

Noora stared at her. That was one of the amazing things with Eva. She was often so insecure about her intelligence, but then she just _got things_ straight away. Noora liked how Eva’s mind worked.

– Well, it is, isn’t it? Eva asked.

– It’s what?

Eva grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. – Wake up, she laughed. – It’s a smart choice to be kind, then?

Noora smiled back, trying not to react to Eva’s hands on her shoulders. – Definitely. We need it, you know. Reciprocity helps with building continuing relationships. Laws and rules aren’t enough, we need reciprocity, duty toward community, and trust.

– Makes sense.

– Reciprocity is also a very powerful method for getting what you want, Noora added, smiling a little. – So when I give you this playlist, you’re bound to like me a little more.

Eva laughed then. – I don’t think it’s possible to like you more, Noora, she said and let her hands fall.

 _And, wait, what?_ What did that _mean_?

Noora could feel her cheeks warm up. She didn’t say a word. She couldn’t.

– I must say I like it when you go all nerdy on me, Eva continued, seeming oblivious to how her words had affected Noora. – But thank you, girl. This playlist is just what I need.

Noora shrugged, a little embarrassed that she had gotten so enthusiastic about her writing, and so confused by Eva’s words, too. – Hope you like it.

Eva bit her lip and glanced quickly at her. – Does it have Justin Bieber? You know… That one you sang for me?

 _Whoa_. Noora was 16 year old again, singing to make Eva feel better. Everything was so easy back then.

– What song was that again? she asked, although she knew it. And Eva most likely knew that she did, too.

Eva shifted her feet and threw her hair behind her shoulder. – “You know you love me?”

– Yeah. Of course.

_Of course, the list has that song. And of course, I know I love you._

Eva brightened up in a wide smile. – Well then I’ll love the playlist, she laughed.

Noora didn’t know what to say, so she just smiled.

Eva met Noora’s eyes again. – Well, I’ll better go back to Chris and Vilde. And my date. I hope you have fun, Noora. Say hi to Sana from me?

– Yeah, thanks, I will. You… have fun too. And... enjoy the date.

Her words sounded empty, but at least she _tried_ . Noora watched Eva leave, and breathed out. _Damn_. There was no doubt. She wasn’t just crushing on Eva. She had fallen so hard that she doubted she ever could get up again. And just as she was starting to admit it to herself, Eva was going on a date with someone else. _Shit._

Noora felt tired, and empty. Well, she couldn't mope around thinking about that all day. There was no use in that. She shook her head to clear it, picked up a jacket and put it on.

– Bye girls! she yelled as she passed Eva’s bedroom.

A choir of cheers followed her out the door.

It was cold outside, and rainy. On the way to the cafe, Noora’s thoughts went to Eva again. _Just you and me._

If it weren’t for the fact that Eva was her _friend_ , and most likely _straight_ (well she had kissed other girls, but that didn’t have to mean anything), it wouldn’t be too bad to have these feelings for her. However, Eva _was_ Noora’s best friend, and there _was_ a big chance she was straight. That made it a problem.

Noora sighed into her scarf. Maybe a talk with Sana could help her tidy up her messy thoughts.

At the cafe, it was quite crowded, but she saw Sana at once, sitting at a table in the corner. Her hijab were in beautiful blues and greens. Noora decided to go over to her before she ordered anything.

– Hi, Sana!

– Hi!

Noora pulled off her jacket, scarf and bag, and gave Sana a hug. – Good to see you. I’ll just order a tea.

Sana’s smile showed her dimples. – You do that.  

Noora ordered her tea and carried it carefully to their table. When she sat down and met Sana’s eyes, she exhaled in relief. It _was_ good to see her. Sana understood her in a way a lot of her other friends didn’t.

– You look stressed out, Sana said, cutting to the core, as she often did.

– Well, Noora said, and took a sip of her warm tea. – I guess I am stressing a little.

– Oh?

Noora paused. She didn’t know if she could say it. Or if there was even a point. If she was going to say anything, she needed a little more time.

– Well, you know all about stressing, don’t you? she asked, knowing she was obvious in her deflecting.

Sana raised her eyebrows, clearly noticing what Noora was doing. She still went along with it. – I sure do, she said. – Who would have thought that a summer holiday could be stressful? But it can!

Noora smiled, relieved that she succeeded in moving the focus to Sana and her life.

Sana told her how she had decided to stay with her parents as she studied medicine, and that she was relieved that her brother finally had found something to do as an assistant in a production company. And he was moving out. Sana also told Noora about her basketball team and about her plans for the rest of the summer.

They talked for quite a while, even discussing a book they both had read. Sana ordered another cup of tea, and then Noora ordered another, too. And all the time, Noora had this thought in the back of her mind: Should she say it? When could she say it? Was it even worth it?

_It’s always worth it._

In the end Noora couldn’t _not_ say it. She was so tired of keeping everything to herself.

She stirred her tea with her spoon. – You know I sometimes talk about love not having boundaries? That I don’t care much about... gender and stuff?

– Yeah, Sana said, looking at her. It was obvious that she noticed that this was something important, because she just kept silent and waited.

Noora licked her lips, and shifted in her seat. This was harder than she had thought it would be. – I think... no, I know... I’m crushing on a girl.

– Yeah? Sana asked. She took a sip from her mug, like she needed a moment to think. She didn’t look surprised, though. – That’s cool of you to tell me, Noora.

Noora shrugged, not quite knowing what to say.

– It’s great, though, right? Sana asked. – You strike me as pretty open-minded, so. You’re not worried about falling for a girl? Or are you?

– It depends, Noora muttered.

– On what?

– On whether she’s straight or not, I suppose. And on whether she’s interested or not.

Sana looked like she was thinking. She took another sip of her tea. – True, she said in the end. – Well. Both you and I have learned one thing.

– Yeah? What’s that?

Sana stared into er mug. – I have learned it’s better to ask than to assume. For a long time I thought that Yousef and you had a thing, remember?

Noora smiled. – True.

Sana’s eyes were teasing when she looked up. – And maybe it’s not such a lost cause as you think it is. Eva does have a tendency to kiss girls at parties, you know.

Noora’s heart sped up, just hearing Eva’s name. – How... how did you know?

Sana grinned. – I didn’t. I guessed! Was I right? Is it Eva?

Noora was stunned. She bit her lip. – Yeah, she said, blushing. – And I know she has kissed girls, but… That was only Vilde and Ingrid, though. They were like… friends kissing. And she was drunk. Lots of girls do stuff like that. And it was ages ago. I haven’t seen Eva kiss anyone else lately.

Sana’s smile softened. – Well, that’s a good sign, right?

Noora nodded, hesitantly. But then she groaned. – Except she’s on a date tonight, she said. – Probably with some horrible fuckboy.

– Ouch, yeah, I forgot about that, Sana said. She glanced at Noora and looked like she tried to hide a smirk. – Jealous much, though?

– Nah. I don’t believe in jealousy.

Sana raised her eyebrows.

– What? Noora asked, crossing her arms.

– You don’t _believe_ in it.

Noora searched for the right words. – No, I don’t. It’s such an ugly feeling. People think jealousy means love, but it’s just… anger and insecurity.

– Well is it wrong to be insecure now? Or angry?

– No! Not at all! It’s not wrong! I just… I don’t want to be like that. I don’t want to be jealous and insecure.

Sana shrugged, and took a sip of her tea. – Mm… well, I guess you’re right about jealousy being more about insecurity than a proof of love. But still. It’s just an emotion.

Noora was a little baffled hearing someone talking about it like that. – I suppose, she muttered. – Well, I’m not going to allow it to control me.

– Sounds smart. Letting the jealousy take over can make things ugly.

They both smiled a little, knowing just how true that was.

Noora leaned back in her chair. – I don’t know what to do. Even if Eva is open to being with girls, I don’t know. What if we ruin everything? Eva is one of my closest friends! I don’t want to ruin that!

– Yeah, Sana said. – That is a risk. I guess you gotta figure out if it’s worth it.

Noora’s tea mug was empty. She twisted the spoon around absentmindedly. – I just don’t know. I mean, a part of me feels like it’s worth whatever it takes, but I’m just so afraid of losing Eva as my friend.

– Do you really think you’ll lose her? After all the things you’ve been through?

Noora shrugged. – Yeah, no. I guess not. I just don’t want everything to get awkward between us, you know?

– Seems like things are a little tense already? Or am I wrong?

– No. No, that’s true, I guess.

There was a silent moment between them. Then Sana said:

– Right. Well. With Eva going on a date with someone else there’s nothing much you can do, anyway. Is there?

Noora glanced at Sana. She looked sort of casual and indifferent, but something in her eyes made Noora wonder if she was trying to test her, or something. Well, Noora wasn’t going to bite. She held back a sigh. – I guess not. And I shouldn’t bother either. We’re friends and I really don’t want to ever lose that. I just… I need time, I guess. It’ll pass.

Sana didn’t look pleased with her answer. She frowned. – You should ask her before you give it all up, she said. – I’m sick of people making mistakes because they never talk.

Noora had to laugh. – Look who’s talking! You hardly said a word to us last spring, when the Pepsi Max gang was being horrible.

She was silently pleased when Sana blushed. – I know. But it’s never too late to learn, Noora, she said. – And I did learn something from all that. Did _you_ learn something?

Noora avoided her eyes. – I suppose. Maybe.

She knew she had kept too much to herself that spring, too. She had learned that reaching out was a good thing.

– I think Eva has learned a lot, too, Sana continued. – Did you know she was the one to tell me to finally do something with Yousef?  

– She did?

– Yeah, it was shortly after the Eid party last year, when he came home. Eva told me it was no use overthinking everything. And I figured that I didn't want to be that type, you know, who runs away from everything.

– Huh. I'm surprised that Eva could say something so… confrontational.

Sana cocked her head, keeping her eyes on Noora. – Eva is great, you know. She's kind, and creative, and she's got her priorities straight. Believe me, I've seen it first hand.

– Yeah I know, Noora said, feeling hot in her cheeks. She knew that Eva was great. She knew that too well, really.

– Good. Now, go home, and talk to Eva. Tell her what you feel. Let this become an end. Or a beginning.

– Mmm… Noora muttered. She didn’t know what to say. When she looked at her phone, she was surprised to see how late it was. They’d been talking for hours.

She got up and started to pull on her jacket.

– Wait, I’ll follow you, Sana said, and got up, too. – It’s pretty late, after all, and we’re going the same way.

Noora smiled a little. – You’re kinda bossy today, Sana. Has it been a while since you saw Yousef?

Sana scoffed. – He’s been working a lot, that’s all, she said. – And I’m not bossing _him_ around, you know.

– I know, Noora smiled. – He seems to bring forward your softer side. It’s like he makes you feel better.

Sana didn’t comment on it. She smiled and took Noora home instead. As they walked, Noora silently wondered if Eva was having fun on the date. And if she would let her guard down and maybe get tipsy. Maybe flirty, too. Noora didn’t like the thought of that, jealous or not.

Right outside their blue door, she saw a well-known figure.

 _Eva_.

Noora stared at her.

Eva was snogging someone. Or hugging. She stumbled and giggled and... Oh. She was _that_ drunk. And… _A girl?_ Noora stared at the couple in front of them. So. Now Eva dated girls, too? But that had never happened before! Eva would kiss a girl at a party or two, but she only used to date boys? Noora didn’t know what to think.

– I’m not so sure Eva is as straight as you believe her to be, Sana muttered next to her.

Noora didn’t answer. She eyed Eva and the other girl. They both were beautiful, as they hugged, chatted and looked into each other’s eyes. It hurt, but if this was what Eva wanted, Noora knew she could accept that. She wanted Eva to be happy, after all.

– Let’s go over to them, Sana said, and Noora swallowed her nerves and uneasy feelings and followed Sana over to the girls.

Right now it felt good that Sana was taking the lead.

– Hi, girls! Sana said, in a soft voice.

Eva and the other girl stepped back from each other and faced them. Eva brightened up with a wide smile as she noticed them. She clutched the other girl’s arm, like she needed to keep her balance. Or maybe she wanted to stay close?

– Hi, Noora! Eva slurred. She stared at Noora with wide eyes and smiled. – Oh wow. You’re so pretty tonight! And Sana, you’re so great. And this...   _We’re_ on a date! Paaarty!

She was drunk alright.

– Yeah, right, thanks, Noora said. She studied the other girl closer. She was blond. Skinny. She looked a little like a doll, but her eyebrows were prominent.

The girl smiled at her, though. – Eva’s really tipsy, she giggled, a little flushed. – And emotional. We should probably get her inside. Or you should.

– Good idea, Noora agreed.

– Good friends, Eva muttered, and threw her arms around Noora. – You’re my bestest friends!

– You’re our best friend, too, Noora smiled, trying to ignore the ache in her chest, that made her feel like everything was too tight.

– Girl squad forever, Sana added, grinning, and Noora felt warm. Sana could seem tough at times, but there was no doubt she had a warm heart, just like right now. Noora would do anything for her.

The nameless, blonde girl smiled as they did their squad hug. – Well. maybe I should go, she said. She tapped Eva on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. – Call me when you know, right?

– Yeah, I can do that, Eva said.

– You just figure out what you want, right?

Eva stared at the girl. She glanced at Noora and Sana and then at the other girl. Right now she seemed almost sober. – Yeah. Yeah, we don’t have to talk about that right now, she said, almost pleading.

– Right. This is for you, sweetie, the blonde girl said, and gave Eva a rose.

_A rose._

Noora held back a groan. That was just so damn sweet.

Eva smiled. – Bye, she said, to the girl. They hugged. And Eva looked charmed. Happy. The date must have been great.

Noora could feel Sana’s eyes burning into her skin. – Jealous, Noora? Sana whispered. Her words sounded gentler than they should. Like Sana was joking about something she knew she shouldn’t joke about.

– No, Noora answered. And it was true. Jealousy _was_ pointless. She was sad Eva had found someone else, someone new. Yeah, she wished she could have dated Eva instead of that other girl. But it wasn’t jealousy. Not really. Grief, maybe?

Luckily, Eva didn’t seem to hear them at all. Noora stepped closer. – Come on, let’s get you inside, she said.

– Okay, Eva smiled.

Together they managed to drag Eva along, and they took her inside and parked her on the sofa. As Sana got ready to go, she gave Noora one of her _looks_. – Talk to her.

_Talk to her. Tell her what you feel. Let this become an end. Or a beginning._

The thought was terrifying, but Noora knew Sana was right. – Okay. Yeah, I will, she promised. – Tomorrow maybe.

Sana smiled. – Alright. I’ll leave you to it then. Good night.

– Good night, Sana, thanks for helping.

They hugged and Noora went back inside. She entered the living room, where Eva sat, clutching a glass of water in her hands. Eva might be drunk, but she still was damn cute. Those bright eyes and that tired pout...

Chris hung in the doorway, like she was about to go. – I found some water, she said, laughing a little. – Seems like the date was a success, right?

Noora smiled. – Seems like it, yeah.

– Yeah, it was great, Eva agreed, cocking her head, smiling. – We talked and talked and talked. It was so nice. And now you’re here! We should party on.

– Uhm, I don’t think so, Noora smiled.

Vilde popped up behind Chris, looking in through the doorway. – Everything okay? she asked, rubbing her eyes.

– Vilde? Are you sleeping over? Noora asked, surprised.

Vilde grinned. – Yeah, I stayed with Chris when Eva went out, and then it got late. And Magnus is away for the weekend so it didn’t tempt me to get back to the empty flat. But uh… what’s going on?

She looked at Eva with curiosity in her eyes.

– We’re getting Eva to bed, Chris explained. She laughed. – This kinda reminds me of that Christmas party when we had to do that with you, Vilde… When you puked...

– Yeah yeah, Vilde interrupted, blushing. She studied Eva closer. – You aren’t that gone, are you, Eva?

Eva grinned as she hugged her water. – Nah. I’m good. You’re my bestest friends. I love you.  

Actually, it was almost annoying how good she looked. She should have been a wreck, but she seemed just a little tipsy and happy to be surrounded by her friends.

Vilde walked over and gave Eva a hug. She whispered something into Eva’s ear. Then she pulled Noora aside. – I would stay with her a little while, she whispered. – She seems fine, but she’s been a little sad lately. Could you do that?

– Sure, Noora nodded, confused. _Sad?_ She felt a sting of guilt. She hadn’t talked that much with Eva lately, but she hadn’t noticed that Eva was sad?

Vilde walked over to Chris in the doorway. – Well, I need to get my beauty sleep, ladies, she yawned. She bumped an elbow into Chris.

– Yeah, me too, Chris nodded.

They were really acting weirdly. Noora was too tired to figure it out. – No problem, she said. – We’ve got this.

– Yeah, Eva hiccuped. – We got this. Nighty night, Chris. Nighty night, Vilde.

– Good night.

Chris and Vilde left, and suddenly the living room felt quiet. Almost too quiet. Eva’s happy look melted away. Now she seemed tired, and a little sad.

_What is she sad for?_

Noora walked over to her. – So, the date was alright? she asked.

– Yeah, Eva said. She seemed a little more collected now, and not so drunk. There was still sadness hiding in her eyes. – It was great. Maria was sweet.

– She seemed like a nice girl, Noora said. She’d better get this over with and hear everything about Eva’s lovely date. She sat down next to Eva on the couch.

Eva met her eyes. – I’m sorry, she said, breathing out. – I should have told you. That I like girls, too.

Noora couldn’t hide her surprise. – Were you afraid to tell me that?

Eva smiled. – No, Noora “I’m not so interested in labels”, I wasn’t _afraid_. I just… It was difficult.

– Okay, Noora said. – So… you’re bi then?

– I’m pansexual, Eva said. Her eyes were so sincere it almost hurt. – Or at least I think so.

_Eva is pan._

– That’s cool, Noora said, biting her lip. – It’s amazing, really. Uhm... I might… Imightbepantooactually.

– Say what?

Noora took a deep breath. – I might... be pan too. Well, I think I am. Maybe bi. I have had different crushes, but I guess I don’t easily fall in love. So.

Eva stared at her. – You are pansexual? But… You have only been in love with William? Like… It’s always been William?

– No? Not only him. But I’m not less pan or bi just because I liked a boy…

– No, I know that, silly. You’ve just never talked about a crush on any girls, so...

_Maybe because I don’t crush on any girls. Or boys. Or anyone. I crush on you._

Noora didn’t say that.

– So are you going to see your date again? she asked instead, trying to sound indifferent.

Eva shrugged. – Was okay but I don't think it's gonna work out.

She sounded surprisingly firm. Noora couldn’t help releasing a breath. _Damn_. She maybe wasn’t jealous but she still didn’t want Eva to date anyone else.

– Did you have a good time with Sana? Eva asked, her voice soft. She leaned her head on Noora’s shoulder and melted into her, like it was nothing special.

Noora wondered if Eva was getting sleepy. Maybe Noora could suggest they snuggle up on the couch. Maybe they could fall asleep together. That happened sometimes.

– Yeah, it was good. Sana’s good.

– That’s good, Eva smiled. She looked exhausted right now, and adorable. Noora wanted to pull her close and bury her face in her neck. She wanted to cuddle Eva and never let go.

– It’s late, she said instead. – Maybe we should go to bed?

– Or maybe we could stay here a little? Eva asked. She blushed across her cheeks. – Maybe we could just… snuggle a little?

– Uhm… alright.

Noora tried to push down the tingly feeling rushing through her, but she still shivered a little.

They lay down spooning on the sofa, and Eva wrapped an arm around Noora’s waist to make her more comfortable. That was it. Eva was only being a good friend, but it didn’t stop Noora’s breath from quickening.

– I really don’t see what you saw in William, Eva muttered, into her neck. Her body was warm against Noora’s back and her breath tickled.

Noora tried to fight back another shiver. – Well, he was sweet, he only had some… trust issues.

– Yeah, you could say that.

Eva fell silent behind her.

Noora’s thoughts went to Eva, and who she had been dating through the years.

– I get that you liked Jonas, Noora said. – And I totally see that you’ve had like a connection with Vilde, too. But I didn’t get Chris at all. He’s such a douchebag. What did you see in him?

Eva laughed. – How about William? Wasn’t he a douche? I seem to remember that you called him one, more than once, too!

Noora squirmed. – Yeah but...

– And Jonas… Eva muttered, – of course you get Jonas. You basically _are_ Jonas, Noora. The two of you are so similar, you have no idea. With all your ideals. Well, you’re a much better version, of course.

Noora shook her head, smiling. This was ridiculous. She couldn’t see it at all. – So. I’m like Jonas 2.0? she asked.

Eva chuckled. She became silent, and Noora wished she could see her face. – No, that’s wrong. You’re just Noora. The ultimate version. You’re only you.

– Sounds about right, Noora whispered.

Eva hugged her closer. – I didn’t see it at first, she said. – Do you know how hard it was for me to talk to you for the first time? I thought you were, like, the coolest, most badass girl.

– Yeah?

– Oh yeah! I felt so stupid when I sent you that Facebook request…

Her fake embarrassed groan vibrated through Noora.

Noora chuckled. – I was so insecure and bratty back then!

– Insecure? Hah!

– I was! Do you know how hard it was for me to talk to you? I saw you at school with Jonas and Isak and I thought you were a cool hipster who was too good for everyone.

– A cool hipster, Eva deadpanned.

Noora grinned. – Yeah, later I figured out you were just as dorky as me, of course.

– Of course, Eva laughed.

Noora chewed on her lip. – You never said why you liked Chris, though?

– Chris… He was for fun, Eva explained. – We were friends who had fun.

Eva’s fingers made patterns on Noora’s arm. She pulled Noora closer again. And Noora reminded herself to keep breathing. This was only friendly. She wasn’t going to be the weird girl who couldn't handle being platonically spooned by her friend. She was _fine_.

Eva sighed softly in Noora’s ear. _Jesus_. Fuck her life.

Noora swallowed, and tried to focus.

_Friends who had fun._

– That’s like saying you and I should hook up, though, she said. – Because we’re friends and we have fun together.

– Well? What’s wrong with that? Eva asked, and Noora could hear the smile in her voice.  

Noora didn’t know what to say. – Uh, well it’s not _wrong_ I guess, but… It doesn’t work like that, does it?

Eva didn’t say anything to that.

Noora frowned. _What if it did work like that?_ What if it was okay to be with her best friend like that? That they could cuddle and kiss and still stay best friends?

– You’re thinking too much again, Eva muttered, pulling Noora closer. – You should go to sleep.

Her voice was low and groggy, and _fuck_ , Noora loved her so much. She couldn’t say that, of course. She nestled closer, listening for Eva’s heartbeat. It was there, a steady pounding that made her smile.

Noora couldn’t just lie here, though. She couldn’t keep holding everything back. She slowly turned around and faced Eva, wrapping a blanket around them both.

_It’s always worth it._

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and goosebumps popped up on her arms. – Eva… she whispered. – I need to tell you something.

Eva opened her eyes and stared at her. She didn’t seem tired or sleepy at all anymore. – Okay? she said. She still had her arms around Noora. Her hands were strong, yet at the same time, gentle.

And her mouth… oh, how Noora wanted to kiss that mouth.

She cleared her throat. – I know we’re just friends, she said, – and… This might be wrong, but. I like you and I want… I want to kiss you.

– Me? Eva whispered.

Noora’s heart beat like a drum in her chest, and she could feel it through her whole body.

– Yeah, she said. – I just… I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t go on keeping everything inside anymore.

Eva’s eyes were so big, but she didn’t say a word. Why didn’t she say a word?

– And if you aren’t interested, that’s fine, Noora quickly added. – I just need to tell you this. I need to figure out what you’re thinking.  

She stared at Eva, and Eva stared at her. – I didn’t think… Eva said, looking shocked. _–_ You seemed so obsessed with William, and… Lately, I’ve hardly seen you, so… I never guessed.

 _Oh fuck._ Eva sounded like she was trying to let her down gently or something. Noora felt sick. She shouldn’t have said anything.

– Sorry, Eva, I don’t want to ruin everything, please, it doesn’t have to!

Eva shook her head. – No, Noora, chill! I’m just so surprised, I… I had kinda given up. The girls told me that I might as well do something to move on. Like go on a date.

– The girls? Noora asked, hardly daring to breathe.

Eva looked flustered. – Yeah. I told Chris. And Vilde. It kinda slipped out the other day, how much I like you. Sana might have guessed too, but I haven’t told her everything yet.

Noora’s heart beat so hard it hurt. She had so many questions. But all she could think about was this:

– You like me?

– Yeah, Eva said, with a honesty in her eyes that sucked the breath out of Noora. Then Eva smiled. – A lot. Poor Maria had no chance tonight. That was why we got so drunk. She’s a smart girl, and she saw it at once, how much I was pining for someone else.

– But you two were… kissing?

Eva gave her an incredulous look. – Nah, we were _hugging_. Maria was just...  sweet.

– Oh.

Noora didn’t know how to process this.

– But she hates to read and she hates Justin Bieber too, Eva laughed. – That’s just not acceptable. She was a good listener, though. She ended up spending the evening trying to help me get my love life straight. Hah, not straight, but you know.

– Yeah…

Noora’s neck felt too tight. She swallowed. Eva liked her? A small hope was growing inside of her, but she couldn’t quite allow it to bloom.

Eva cupped Noora’s face, and looked into her eyes. – And. I want to kiss you too, Noora. Damn, I wanna kiss you so badly.

Her voice was low and raw, and oh, Noora had to file that voice somewhere, because it did things to her.

Eva’s eyes were so dark and her lips were so inviting, and Noora couldn’t think anymore. She let her lips meet Eva’s and drowned in the gentle, wet and velvety feeling. Though Eva’s lips were pretty, it was the feel of them that was intoxicating.

The kiss was soft and tingly and Noora loved it. She loved the way their lips fit like puzzle pieces. The way Eva’s body melted into hers as she played with Eva’s hair and held her tighter and tighter.

Eva’s hand slipped under Noora’s shirt, and her mouth, open and wet, moved down Noora's neck. Noora breathed shaky breaths and shivered as she clung to Eva. She tangled her fingers into Eva’s soft hair and found her lips again, kissing her deeper.

When they broke away after what seemed like ages they were both fighting for air and Eva met Noora’s gaze again. She looked full of wonder. Noora stayed as calm as she could lying there on the couch. She clung to Eva’s shirt and feared that Eva would say _this was it_. That it had been fun but it was all over. But then:

– Is this for real? Eva asked, smiling a shivering smile. Her eyes sparkled and she was blushing. – You’d better not say this is a joke or something, because then I might have to kill you.

– I’m not kidding, Noora whispered, smiling back. Her heart beat so fast. She felt like she was having a heart attack, but in the best possible way.

– Good. Okay. So we’re doing this? Eva asked. Her voice was light but her eyes sincere.

 _Hell, yes._ Noora wanted to say yes to everything that Eva would offer.

– Yeah. Yes. And _this_ is…?

Eva hesitated for a beat. Then: – Uhm, I don’t know if it’s too early, but… I’m tired of doing half-assed flings. To me, this is us being girlfriends, okay? Only you and me and no other dates or boyfriends or girlfriends or anything?

_Girlfriends._

– Yeah, Noora answered, quickly, with relief and joy flooding her senses. – Only you and me. Girlfriends.

– Good, Eva smiled. And now she was smiling into Noora’s lips. Their next kiss was a sweet beginning, a promise of much more to come.

Eva let go of her lips and laid her head down. Noora cuddled in, feeling the rise and fall of Eva’s chest, the rhythmic noise snowing her own breathing.

Eva yawned and blinked a little with droopy eyes. Her arm were resting heavily over Noora’s waist.

– Should we sleep? Noora whispered, brushing her fingers through Eva’s hair.

– Yeah, Eva sighed. – Sounds good. This feels so nice, Noora.

 _Fuck_ , Eva looked adorable like this, half asleep and with plush lips and red cheeks.

Eva snuggled even closer and Noora tried not to squirm too much with everything she was feeling. She leaned into Eva and told herself to calm down.

– Turn your mind off, girl, Eva muttered. She pulled the blanket closer around them. – And go to sleep. It’s pretty late.

So Noora tried to. But _God_ , she loved Eva so much. Noora was so full of thrills and excitement and she didn’t know how to contain it all.

– Noora, relax, Eva whispered into the crook of her neck. – Don’t stress. I’m here. And I’ll still be here in the morning.

And it wasn’t, _I love you_ , and Noora knew that but...

That was too early to say right now, anyway. They could answer the big questions and say the big words later.

Noora felt her limbs become heavy. She let the warmth from Eva’s body and the steady rhythm of her breath lull her to sleep.

Right now, _this_ was just what she needed.

––-

– I need to tell you what I feel, Eva said the next morning, as they had breakfast. The kitchen was bathed in morning sunlight and Eva’s hair shone like copper. – I think I love you.

Noora’s heart beat faster. She was in the middle of her bowl of cereal, and she took her meals seriously, she really did, but they weren’t so fucking important that she could keep from climbing into Eva’s lap and kissing her.  

– Well now I have to tell you back, don’t I? Noora said in a fake sigh, as she let her nose dive into the crook of Eva’s neck. She could smell Eva’s shampoo, her warm skin and hints of the coffee they’d just had. It smelt like being safe.

– What? Eva’s drew back to look at her. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, happiness and fondness. _Love_.

– It’s the rule of reciprocation, Noora explained. She was smiling a teasing smile, but a part of her realized that she was sort of testing Eva. Testing them both. – I toId you about that, right? I need to give it back. To tell you that I love you too.

Eva cocked her head, a smile still lingering in her eyes. – You don’t have to do anything, Noora, she said. – You know that.

Noora released a breath, leaned her forehead on Eva’s and let her body melt into Eva’s arms again. How did Eva know what she needed to hear? But of course she did, it was _Eva,_ after all.

Noora looked into Eva’s eyes, a little awed that she was allowed to hold her gaze now, for more than a second or two. – I think I love you too, she whispered. And it didn’t feel like giving back at all. It felt more true than anything she had told anyone before.

Eva’s smile widened and her hands reached for Noora’s neck and cheeks. The sensation of Eva’s light fingers made Noora shiver and she met Eva’s kiss. Eva’s lips were soft and warm against hers.

Noora tangled her fingers into Eva’s soft hair and lost herself in the warmth of Eva’s body, the smell of her hair and the taste of her mouth. They kissed and kissed in the morning sun, and it seemed like neither of them wanted to let go.

After breakfast they ended up in Noora’s bed, cuddling, kissing and whispering about silly things that somehow still felt important.

They fell asleep there, tangled together in Noora’s bed.

When Noora woke up hours later, with Eva lying close, with her beautiful face and her hair in a mess around her head, Noora couldn’t believe how lucky she was to get this.

Eva smelled of warm skin, shampoo and sleep.

Eva snored a little when she slept, and clung to her pillow.  

Eva looked just as beautiful when she slept, as when she was awake.

Noora yawned and snuggled closer to Eva. She realized that she wouldn’t have to collect Eva’s fun-facts or quirks anymore, because she could watch Eva’s eyes and hear her laughter, again and again and again. And, of course, there were no guarantees, but… They were here, now, together. And they were girlfriends.

That was more than okay for now.

 


End file.
